He's free, I'm free
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au: Another Sirius and Remus raise Harry. The Dursleys are killed and Harry lives in an orphanage, only Remus and Sirius don't know this. I'm making this up as I go so I don't really know what the plot is yet so bare with me.
1. Free, is he free?

Azkaban, the most feared place in all of the wizarding world. Though the place holds criminals who did things that no one should never talk about. There was one man however in this place that did nothing. Yes, he did nothing wrong and yet people still think that he did something. The worse thing that you could even do: people think that he betrayed his friends to the most feared wizard of his time and killed 12 Muggles. Only he did nothing. This man has been in there for eight years, eight years and no knows that he's innocent. Until one day a guard came to his cell. Not a dementor that can literally steal your soul but a human guard. "Black?" the guard said in a gentle voice that shocked the black-haired man as he opened his eyes showing off his warm grey eyes that could woo any girl that walked by when he was much younger. Now, they looked haunted, sad and empty.

'_What?'_ thought the man as he tried to stand but failed. Then as he fell to the ground the door to the cell opened bringing light into the cold, dark cell that the man has been in since he was 21.

"Hello Black," the guard said with a sheepish smile and soul to his voice. This made the man smile a little as he tried to stand again but he failed once again. However much to Black's surprise, the guard came into the cell to help him stand. This confused Black as he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. "Don't worry Lord Black. I'm sure your voice will return," Black nodded as he slowly walked out of the cell. Black looked around as he thought that this was a trick but no dementors came by, no one came by to push him back into his cell as Black walked down the cell by himself. Which he was surprised by for he has not used his legs in a while. Black cleared his throat when he got to the door. He knew that no one was going to be here waiting for him. However, when he opened the door, he was shocked to see his best friend Remus Lupin standing in front of him not meeting his eyes.

"M-Moon?" Black asked with his ruff course voice that he has not used in a while. Remus looked at him with guilty tears in his eyes.

"Padfoot?" Remus said as he tried to hide his face from Black who gave him a small smile. "I'm so sorry," Remus broke into tears, but Black walked over to him and sighed.

"It's not your fault Rem," Black said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Really Sirius? it's not?" Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure," Remus broke into a grin and hugged Sirius tight. Then as the two friends were hugging the wardom came running out and Sirius knew that they made a mistake, so he pulled out of the hug and dropped his head low. However, Remus taped him on his shoulder. When Sirius looked up, he saw his wand in the warden's hand. "What?" Sirius asked as he cleared his throat. "They kept it?" The warden did not say anything as Sirius took it and smiled. The warden smiled back and walked away without saying a world.

Sirius was glad that he got out of that place. However, one thing that was on his mind when he and Remus arrived at the hospital: _'What about Harry?' _ His Godson, the one that he was supposed to be looking after. If something happened to James and Lily Potter. His best friends, well other than Remus, but still these guys were more than friends, they were family. Sirius sighed when he sat down in one of the near-by chairs in the waiting room. Sirius looked at Remus, he has seen that the moons have been hard on Remus. You see Remus is a werewolf. Sirius did not care however he liked him even though he turned into a wolf at the end of every month. "Why are we here?" Sirius asked, still not used to using his voice. Remus sighed. Sirius hated hospitals and he did not blame him, he hated them as well. Remus forced a smile, but Sirius could see happiness in his friend's eyes.

"We are here to get you checked over. Being in Azkaban might did some damage, we don't know. Also, you need to be fit to look after Harry," Sirius smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Really?" Remus nodded and sat down next to him. "Where is he staying? Is he l staying with you?" Sirius asked with hope once again in his gray eyes. Remus sighed and shook his head.

"You know that I can't look after a child Padfoot," Sirius sighed but Remus could still see hope in his eyes. "I don't know where he's staying," Remus added as Sirius nodded and tried to clear his throat.

After a few minutes, Sirius's name was called. Remus went with him of course. Even though he hated hospitals. "Moon?" Sirius asked while they waited once again for a doctor. Remus hums and looked at him from the book that he was reading.

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked from the book.

"Are you sure I'll be fit to look after Harry?" Sirius asked after a long moment. Remus sighed but he did not say anything. This made Sirius sigh as well. However, Remus opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened, and a doctor walked in,

"Ah Lord Black," Sirius nodded slowly with a smile, but he feared that the doctor was going to yell at Rems for being a werewolf. Remus also feared this, but he was used to it. However, he did not. "It's nice to see you around again," Sirius nodded slowly but he did not say anything. The doctor nodded in understanding and checked Remus over while Remus watched carefully not saying a world. Remus knew that Sirius was going to be fine, but he feared that he, himself won't be fine. The full moon was taking its toll and Remus wanted to be checked over as well. This is why he had an appointment soon after Sirius's. however, he did not want to tell him. He did not want him to worry. Remus closed his book and put it in his shabby robs pocket and listened to the doctor once he was done looking Sirius over.  
"Well, you seem to be fine. However," Remus and Sirius tensed. "It seems that you need to keep your temper in check it might damage something. However, this won't last long. You also might need to rest your magic is drained," Sirius and Remus both nod and the Sirius let out a breath and looked at Remus who smiled at him. Then the doctor said: "You are free to go, Lord Black," Sirius smiled and stood but Remus stayed seated and Sirius knew what was going on.

"Good luck Moon," Sirius said before he left the room. Remus let out a breath and watched the door close.

While this was going on a small boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes woke with a start as he had a nightmare about the day that those men came up to his aunt and uncle while they were shopping and killed them. This boy after they had died had nowhere else to go for, he had no parents. They died when he was one, in a car crash. However, this was not true, but the little boy did not know this. The boy looked around with fear in the dark room that he was in. however he hated the dark, but he was not going to yell, he was scared to yell. He blames his aunt and uncle because of this. For when he would wake up screaming, they would come into his room. Which by the way was the cupboard under the stares. So, when they came into his room, they would hit him because they woke him up. The place that he was living in now does not know this and he will never tell them that he was hit, yelled at or called him a freak or worse make them do all the housework. The little boy rubbed his eyes as unwanted tears formed in his eyes. He did not know why he was crying, he really did not like his relatives. Maybe he was crying because now he has no one to look after him now. The black-haired boy let out a shaky sigh and got out of bed. Then he walked out of the room.

Remus sighed as his doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. Lupin," Remus nodded but he did not say anything as he put his book down. "Full moon?" Remus nodded slowly but he still said nothing as he cleared his throat. The doctor hums and looked at Remus with his wand. "You seem fine, but it seems that,"

"My magic is drained," Remus finished him with a shaky sound to his voice. "I should not have apparated here. If I'm weak from the full moon. I know that the full moon was a few nights ago but I still feel it," the doctor hums and looked over Remus once again.

"Well, I think you should rest. That's the best thing you can do," Remus nodded as he stood after he took the book into his hands and slowly walked out of the room. 

**A/N: Ok, I know I did this like three times but it's so fun to write. I'm writing this because I'm having writer's block on my other story. Sorry about that, anyway tell me what you guys think. If you are still reading my stuff. I know that you might not be but tell me anyway. -Captain Voxland**


	2. Harry James Potter, a better life?

Harry James Potter. That's the little boy's name. however, he did not know his middle name because no one ever talked to him about his parents. He does not know what they look like, how they acted or what they did for a job. Harry had a hard life living with his aunt and uncle. They called him names, forced him to do all the work, and did not get a lot of food. Harry knew that he was maybe going to have a better life when they died but he was so wrong, this place was much worse. Harry walked out of his room to find her, the mean lady. Harry does not really know her name, so he calls her that. He, however, did not want to call her that out loud to her face for he was scared of what she might do to him.

"What are you doing up boy?!" She called way too loud. Harry, however, did not say anything, nor did he look at her for he was too scared to see her face. "What are you doing up?!" She asked again this time in a much louder voice. Again, Harry did not say anything all he did was look up to her and sighed. "I'm not going to ask again," Harry sighed again and said:

"Had a nightmare," however he said this very quietly, but the lady heard him.

"You had a nightmare? That's no excuse to be up! Since your up, I think you should do some cleaning, do it now!" She yelled at him while Harry sighed and walked to where she was pointing.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked Remus once they got back to Remus's cottage in the middle of the woods. Sirius did not know why he lived in the woods, but it made him sad that he did. Remus looked at his friend and sighed from the paper that he was reading. Sirius knows that Remus loved to read but why is he always doing it. Sirius laughed at this he stopped when Remus said:

"I'm fine, I just…..." Remus trailed off as he put the paper down and put his hands on his knees. "I just need to rest," Remus said after he took a breath. Sirius nodded as he looked at the fireplace.

"I think we both need to rest Moon," Sirius said after he cleared his throat. Remus nodded and picked up the paper again. "What are you reading anyway?" Sirius added as he took a sip from his tea. Remus looked up from the paper again, but he did not say anything as he sighed and showed him the paper.

"I don't think I should tell you Padfoot, you might get mad and you know…" Remus trailed off again but this time he sighed as his eyes turned amber. Sirius sighed but he knew that his friend was right.

"It's about Wormtail, right? He did not get far right?" Remus nodded knowing that he should not tell him, but Sirius knew anyway.

"Yes," Remus said bluntly but Sirius knew what he meant. Then they both fell quiet after a while until Remus jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Remus sighed and stood. "I'll get it," Remus said as he walked to the door. Sirius also sighed and took the paper and started to read it in silence. However, the house was not so silent when he heard Remus talking at the front door: "Yes, I have a friend staying over. Why do you care? No, I'm not dangerous," Sirius heard Remus sigh and shut the door. Then he heard him muttering under his breath, but he did not hear what he was saying. Then when he came back into the living room his eyes were now a bright amber.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked once he saw the amber in Remus's eyes turn back to a mix of green and amber. Remus looked at him and sighed.

"The person that lives next store, like five blocks away," Remus said with a low growl to his voice. Sirius sighed and looked at the paper then to the werewolf, but he did not say anything for a while. Sirius sighed again and looked at Remus who was staring at the fireplace.

"Why does he want to know if you are dangerous? Why does he care about you? He lives five blocks away," Sirius asked in a calm voice that surprised Remus because he thought that Sirius might be mad about this. Remus looked at him and sighed but he did not say anything for a while. Then he sighed again and said:

"He just moved in a few weeks ago. He's starting to wonder what happens in this house now, I guess he heard me during the last full moon," Sirius sighed and thought for a minute before he said:

"Does he know about your 'Furry little problem' Moon?" Remus sighed but he did not say anything as the two fell quiet once again.

Harry hated living in this place. He wished that he was with his cousin who was in a better place. However, he did not really like his cousin, but it was not a bad hatred, more like a jealous hatred. He was jealous because his cousin got love and is still getting love from people that don't even know him, he wished that people cared about him, but he knows that no one cares about him or love him. Harry sighed as he set the table for the other boys. However not for himself. Harry never got any. He does not know why. Maybe it was the fact that everyone hates him, no one loves him. However, he knows that his parents might have but why did they leave him?" Why did they die? Why did they have to die?" Harry sighed again when the other boys came down for breakfast. "Hey, look it's the new kid. The one that no one loves," a boy laughed as he pushed Harry out of the way so he can get to his seat. However, he pushed him hard making Harry fall to the floor. The other boys laughed as Harry got to his feet. Harry felt tears in his eyes however when he was wiping them out of his eyes he heard:

"Boy!" it was the mean lady calling to Harry who ran away from the table wishing that he can eat something.

'_Why do they hate me so?'_ Harry thought. _ 'What did I do wrong?'_ Harry let out a shaky breath when he ran into the backyard where the mean lady was standing.

"What took you so long?" She called to him. The window was open, so the other boys listened in. Harry looked down to the grass, but he did not say anything. "Answer me boy!" the other boys laughed through the window while they ate. As if they were watching some form of a show.

"I was setting the table," Harry said quietly as he kept his eyes on the grass.

"I don't care!" Harry flinched at her voice, but he kept his eyes to the ground. "Now, I want you to weed the garden!" Harry nodded slowly but he said nothing. "Do you understand that?" Harry nodded again but again he did not say anything as he looked at her. He was going to ask about the rain. He knew that it was going to rain but he never got a chance because the mean lady said: "And don't say it's going to rain! If it rains, well, I don't care!" With that, she went inside slamming the back door making Harry jump and in tears.

Remus was the first to wake that morning however he knew that he had a nightmare. It was not too bad but when he got out of bed, he saw in the mirror that his eyes were amber. Remus sighed but he did not care, for he felt a whole lot better than the day before. Not only that he felt at full strength with his magic but his best friend, the last best friend that is still alive and on his side was free from Azkaban. Remus sighed again and walked out of the bathroom. Then he took his wand off the end table and walked out of the room to make breakfast for him and Sirius.

Sirius woke an hour later also feeling better, but he feared about Harry. he did not know where Harry was living. What about Wormtail? Will he go after Harry? Sirius knows that he won't, he's too much of a coward to do that. Sirius sighed when he got out of bed and walked to the window. It was a nice day. Minus the clouds that say that it will rain later but Sirius did not care. All he cared about was finding Harry his Godson. He must find Harry, get into a new house that is perfect for an eight-year-old and raise him. "Padfoot!" Remus called breaking Sirius out of his thoughts. "Food!" Remus added making Sirius smile. He knows that Remus was a better cook than him. James Potter always said that Remus was a good cook. Another skill that Remus was good at, had always made him sad that he was good with healing people. He was good at this because he learned it when he was younger so that he can heal himself after the full moon. "Padfoot! Are you coming? I'm going to eat it all!" Remus teased making Sirius laugh and walked away from the window and walked out of the room. Sirius then smiled when he got down into the dining room to see Remus reading again. "Good morning Sirius," Remus said through the pages of the paper. Sirius sighed knowing that Remus had a nightmare because he was not showing him his eyes. Sirius knew that they were again amber just like the night before.

"Good morning Remus. Um, did you have a nightmare?" Sirius asked once he sat down and started to eat. Remus sighed as he put the paper down showing off his amber eyes. There was a little bit of green mixed in there but there was not much there.

"Yes," Remus said slowly as he took a breath as he relaxed and his eyes turned back to its nice mossy green just like the night before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked as he looked at the paper on the table. Then he smiled when he read the headline:

"_Sirius Black is innocent. The Black heir that was put in Azkaban for no reason. Now he will get his Lordship back for he is the last living blood born Black after his little brother Regulus Black died. Welcome back, Lord Black. If you want to read more go to page four." _ Sirius smiled but then he thought of his little brother Regulus. Regulus never got a chance to finish Hogwarts. Sirius never saw him again after he finished Hogwarts. Remus looked at Sirius when he saw his sad empty face.

"It's nothing to worry about Padfoot. Um, are you ok? You seem lost in the paper?" Sirius hummed but he did not say anything. Remus then followed his eyes to the paper where Sirius was looking. The werewolf sighed but he stayed quiet as the two friends finished eating.

Harry was starving by the time that he was almost done weeding. Harry knew that he was not going to get any food if he does not finish this, but he can't because he was hungry and tired, and it had started to rain. He wished that he had someone to love him. Help him with this, or do it themselves. Why does he, an eight-year-old have to do all of this work. Which by the way is more work then he had to do when he was living with his aunt and uncle. Harry sighed and looked at the weeds that he still needed to pull. There was a lot of them. "Why do I have to do this?" Harry asked himself as he started to shake from the cold. "I have homework," Harry muttered as he pulled out another and another. However, from the lack of food and water, Harry passed out in the rain. No one saw this. Who would care anyway, Harry did not care, all he wanted was someone to hear him. To love him, care for him, feed him and just be there when he needed it.

**A/N: Ok so that was the end of this chapter. Harry is not having a nice time, is he? Don't worry Remus and Sirius will save him. I think this is turning out to be a mix of the musicals Annie and Les Mis****érables and maybe a little bit of Oliver Twist. I have no idea why. Well, tell me what you think. Thank you to my first review in a long time you really helped me with where I am going with this story. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	3. Safe, out of that place

Remus was with Sirius as they walked down a muggle street. Sirius was worried that Harry won't want to go with them, but he knew that once Harry knows that he had someone again to look after him. Someone who can love him, just like when Sirius moved in with the Potter's after he ran away from home. he knows that of Harry's feeling this then he will want to come to him. Sirius smiled when they got to the place that Harry was staying in. however, his smile dropped when he looked at Remus who gave him a look. A look that says that something is wrong. "What is it, Remus?" Sirius asked as Remus put his figure to his mouth and nodded. Sirius nodded as well as they made their way to the door.

"I think Harry is in danger," Remus said quietly as he knocked on the door. Sirius nodded but the inside he was scared about Harry. He will safe Harry no he and Remus will safe Harry from whoever is hurting him. "Are you ready Padfoot?" Remus asked after he saw the look on Sirius's face. The look that said:

'_I want to murder someone.' _ Now, this was not a good look because Sirius still needs to watch his temper, or he will go back to Azkaban and Sirius will not want that. Sirius looked at Remus who was giving him the look to watch it. Sirius sighed and nodded slowly as they waited for the door to open. However, as they waited Remus was listening with his werewolf ears and what he heard he did not like:

"_Boy! Where's the Boy? He needs to clean up the bathroom. Sweep the floor and mop it. Where is he? Boy! Get your ass out here and stop hiding, you little freak," _Remus's eyes grew amber and pulled out his wand as he allowed the wolf to talk over. Sirius saw this of course so he put a hand on his arm.

"What is it, Remus?" Sirius asked but Remus did not say anything making Sirius worry about his friend. They were on a muggle street and he does not think that the muggles will want to see a man with amber eyes trying to kill everyone because someone hurt his cub. However, Sirius was not doing too well either as they waited for someone to open the door. Sirius wished that someone will open it for he wanted his Godson. He needed his Godson, and he might think that Remus might need him too. Then what felt like years, the door opened. In the doorway stood a boy. He looked about 12 or eleven. It was hard to tell. The boy had black-brown hair and mean brown eyes.

"What do you want?" the boy asked annoyed. His tone reminded him of Regulus whenever he tried to talk to him after he started Hogwarts. Remus looked at Sirius and sighed but since his eyes were amber and he was not very stable at the moment, Sirius said:

"May we speak to your guardian?" Sirius's voice was a little unstable. However, Remus was the only one that notices. The boy looked at Remus and then to Sirius and let out a breath, then he nodded and allowed the two friends in.

When the two friends walked into the home. they were horrified when they saw that no one and I mean no one did the cleaning. The house was a mess and all of the boys were running around and playing or watching something on the muggle tv. This is when Remus's eyes turned a bigger shade of amber. Sirius feared that Remus might snap at someone even before they get Harry and get out of here. "Remus?" Sirius said quietly but Remus did not hear him as he was using all of his anger to find Harry. Sirius sighed and looked around him.

"I found him," Remus said as he started to walk to the back door. "You stay here," he added, however, Sirius put his hand on his arm. He did this very gently because he knew that Remus was going to snap and if he finds Harry hurt or worse. In fact, I don't think Sirius won't like to see that either, but he is the one stable at the moment.

"Remus," Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I'll find him. I don't think these Muggles will want to see you mad. I don't think I want to see you mad," Remus sighed but he nodded anyway.

"Ok Padfoot. Um," Sirius sighed.

"Yes, Remus don't worry, everything will be fine," Remus nodded as Sirius walked to the back door.

Remus sighed when he saw Sirius go out the back door. After a moment a big lady with a mean look frozen on her face walked up to the werewolf. "What do you want?" She asked using a mean tone to her voice. Remus closed his eyes to calm his wolf side and then opened them again.

"Hello," Remus said calmly to this lady that seems to be just mean to everyone that she meets. Remus let out a breath and looked at her. She was tall just like Harry's uncle. Remus did not like that man, he was mean and called him a freak when Lily brought him, James and Sirius over to meet them. This women, however, seemed much meaner than him. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Only they were not the nice bright green like Harry's and Lily's. Remus cleared his throat and sighed. "My name is Remus Lupin. I'm here with my friend to pick up his Godson Harry James Potter," Remus said in an even calmer voice than before. The lady gave Remus a looked at stared at his scars on his face. Then she let out a breath and nodded.

"Take the little freak. I think he's in the back. I don't care about him," Remus's eyes turned amber once again, but he calmly nodded and walked to the back.

Sirius had a smile on his face when he walked outside to the garden. However, this smile was wiped off his face when he saw Harry on the ground passed out. "Harry?" Sirius asked with panic in his voice. "Harry?" Sirius asked again as he got to his keens to check Harry over. He then let out a breath when he felt Harry's heart. He was alive, he was alive. "Oh, Harry this is all my fault. No, it's her fault," Sirius knew that he must keep his temper in check but, he wants to make her pay. Sirius then nodded and took Harry into his arms and walked back inside. "Remus!" Sirius called as he ran up to his friend.  
"You did this!" Sirius yelled to the lady who was not looking at Sirius, but she was looking at Remus who was panting with anger. This was the first time in a long time that Sirius had seen the wolf in Remus's eyes. "You did this!" Sirius called again as the boys came up to watch want was going on. Then without thinking, Sirius punched the lady in the face. All the boys laughed at this. Remus looked at Sirius who was still angry at her.

"Padfoot I think we need to show her the papers and not punch people in the face," Remus said using a calm voice, but Sirius can hear the wolf behind it. Sirius nodded and then pulled the papers out of his muggle jacket.

"We are going to need you to sign these," Sirius said through his gridded teeth. Remus heard this but right now they need to worry about Harry not what they were going to do with this fat lady right here. She sighed and nodded but while she was signing it, she kept her eyes on Sirius who was looking down with tears in his eyes for this boy that she did not care about one bit.

"There done. Now take the freak. I can find someone else to do the work around here," Remus growled at her. However, this was the wolf and not him.

"Oh, I don't think this will be the last time you'll see us. You're lucky I don't want to go back to jail. Come on Remus. Let's get the hell out of here," with that Remus and Sirius left. Leaving all the boys and the lady alone. All the boys were talking to each other they stopped however when the lady yelled:

"Get out of my sight before I pick someone to clean the house in the freak's place!" after this, all the boys ran away.

Remus and Sirius rushed Harry to the hospital both fearing the worse. Remus was in the waiting room while Sirius was talking with Harry's doctor. Like I said Remus did not like hospitals. However, he was not worried about that at the moment for he was fearing about Harry. Harry, his cub. Or at least that's what the wolf sees him as but still, he cared for him. Sirius came back with a relaxed smile on his face. "Harry's going to be fine," Remus let out a breath and nodded.

"What's wrong with him? Did they tell you?" Remus asked as he put his book down and ran a hand over his scars and though his graying hair. Sirius sighed and thought for a moment. However, this was a long moment for Remus because he was really fearing for Harry. Sirius then smiled and said:

"He's been staved and worked too hard. I think he also needs a lot of water. Other then that, he's fine," Remus let out a breath and smiled.

"Well, that's good. Um, can we see him?" Remus asked with fear mixed with tiredness in his voice. Sirius nodded with a smile.

"Well, come on Moon. I think he's awake. I would love to tell him that he is going to live with me. unless you want to help?" Sirius asked as they both walked down the hall to Harry's room. Remus sighed but he did not say anything, and Remus knew that he was going to say that he cant and that he was getting too excited about this. However, Remus said:

"I think it will work. That would be nice, I can get out of that house," Sirius smiled and jumped up and down just like he was a kid again. Remus laughed at this as they walked up to Harry's room. "Ready Padfoot?" Remus asked Sirius who nodded with a big smile on his face.

**A/N: Well I think I'm back with writing. I think my storys are a lot better now. Tell me what you guys think and were I should go with this story next. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	4. Dog star, Werewolf and Cub

Harry woke with a start just like this morning. _ 'Where am I?' _ Harry thought as he looked around him. It seems that he was in a hospital, but it was the kind that he was not used to. Harry let out a breath as he looked to the door as it opened. Scared Harry pulled the covers over his head as he started to shake. Harry did not know who was at the door or where he was. Harry then heard voices. However, they were not mean sounding like he has heard before, but he listened to them anyway:

"So, you would like to, live with us? I think that might be a good idea," Harry raised an eyes brow at this unsure what to make of it. However, if this person is going to take him, then he might not want to go with this nice sounding person. Harry did not know what to do. Though right now he was going to stay right here, under this blanket. Then another voice spoke:

"I'm going to Padfoot. I might need to pack my things first," Harry smiled a little because these guys think that he was sleeping but he was not. "Sirius, I think he's hiding. I can hear him moving a little," Harry wondered why and how this man knew that, but he did not ask because he wanted to be under this blanket forever. However, this was not the case because he heard the other man say:

"Hey, its ok Harry. I won't hurt you," his name, he said his name, not boy or freak. Harry slowly took off the covers and stared at the man. He had kind gray eyes; however, they seem sad and dead. As if he was dead inside but it did not hide the smile on his face. Harry let out a breath, but he did not say anything. "It's ok Harry. My name is Sirius Black. I'm your Godfather," Harry looked at him with a confused look on his face.

'_Godfather. I have a_ Godfather. But,' Harry nodded slowly. "I did not know that I had a Godfather. They said that I have no one…...no one to love…" Harry's voice caught in his throat but only Remus heard this. Remus sighed and said:

"Harry um, your Godfather loves you. I'm Remus Lupin Sirius's friend. We both love you. your parents loved you," Remus's voice was gentle which made Sirius smile, but he was thinking about what his sweet little Godson has been though. However, when Harry smiled at him Sirius stopped thinking about that just for a moment. Remus smiled a little and sat down. Sirius did the same, but he sat on Harry's bed.

"Harry, um. I was wondering would you like to come and live with me?" Sirius asked with nerves in his voice which Remus heard but he did not say anything however he feared that Harry might say no, but then again why would he? He knows that he might be in a loving home, right? Remus sighed and looked at Sirius who looked worried. However, after a while of adorable thinking from Harry, Harry said:

"Would you love me? care for me?" Remus and Sirius smile and nod.

"Of course, Harry. I loved you the moment I met you. Remus did also," Harry smiled and nodded slowly. However, Remus could see a little bit of fear in his cubs face. He was going to talk to Sirius about that later but for now, now he was going to hang out with his best friend and his Godson.

Harry was asleep by the time that the healer came in. "Ah, Lord Black and Remus Lupin. How are you guys doing?" Remus nodded to the man grateful that he did not say: "it's a werewolf get away from this child. You are a danger." Sirius saw Remus's face relax when the healer did not talk to Remus about him being a werewolf. He did have to tell the person at the desk that he was one but still, maybe not all of the healers know about this.

"Did you come here to check on Harry?" Sirius asked still a little nervous which Remus knew why he was, but he choose not to speak to him about it, maybe not right now anyway.

"Yes, how is he doing?" the healer asked while he checked Harry over. Remus did not say anything, and Sirius wondered why, but then again Remus hated talking to any form of doctor or healer.

"He's doing great. Um, when can I take him home?" Sirius asked voice still shaking a little which Remus and the healer heard but this was normal for Sirius now after his time in Azkaban. Then again this might happen to anyone who was in Azkaban when you're not guilty. The healer looked at him and nodded slowly.

"You can take him home by tomorrow. I would like to see how he does," Remus and Sirius both nod but Remus saw a sight fearfulness in his friend's eyes. Remus can't blame him he was scared to look after him as well. Maybe because he was a monster. Remus knows that he should not call himself that but, he does. Remus smiled a little and looked at Sirius and smiled also. Then they watched the healer leave in silence.

Harry woke to the sound of voices, just like the day before. He was unsure if he should trust these people, but they seem nice, but that's how they get you. that's how the mean lady got him. She was nice for the nice cop that brought him to her. Then when he left, she was just plain mean. "Are you sure that they'll allow me to look after Harry with you?" it was Remus's calming voice. Harry like his voice. Harry kept his eyes closed for he did not want them to know that he was awake, he did not like all the attention. Harry let out a breath and listened to Sirius who started to speak.

"I don't care what the ministry has to say. You are staying with me and Harry, they can't kick you out. I think I might use my Lordship on them," Remus laughed at this and looked at Harry who smiled a little.

"Are you awake cub?" Remus asked in a gentle voice. Harry smiled at the sound of his voice. He liked both of their voices but again a gentle voice does not mean that they are nice people. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Are you really going to take me home with you?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes meeting Sirius's eyes. Sirius smiled at his green eyes and nodded.

"Of course, Harry. We love you and we would love to have you with us," Harry smiled at this and sat up.

"When can we leave?" Harry asked looking at the door as it opened. In the doorway stood a healer with a big smile on her face.

"Hello everyone. I have good news," Remus and Sirius smile but Remus still felt uncomfortable talking to her so Sirius spoke:

"We can take Harry home now?" Remus heard the happiness in his voice which made him smile however he was nervous taking care of Harry. what about the next full moon? How was he going to tell Harry that he is a werewolf? How will Harry see him after he tells him? What if he hurts Harry? He did not want to do that, he has never hurt anyone before, and he does not want to hurt his best friends kid. What if, what if he did hurt him? "Remus?" Remus snapped out his paranoid thoughts and looked at Sirius who smiled. "We are getting ready to go," Remus nodded slowly as he looked at Harry who was holding Sirius's hand with a scared look in his eyes. Remus sighed and said:

"Nervous cub?" Remus asked Harry who nodded slowly. Remus nodded and looked at Sirius who also nodded and sighed. "Harry we are not going to hurt you. don't worry," Harry nodded but he did not look convinced at this, but he smiled anyway. He was going to a new home with people that loved him, but they did not even know him. Harry cleared his throat and said looking at Sirius:

"How do you know me? They never told me about you guys," Sirius nodded and looked at Remus who also nodded and sighed but they did not say anything for a while and Harry hoped that he did not say anything wrong. However, Remus said:

"We are friends of your parents," Harry's face lit up and tears filled his eyes. He was unsure why he was crying but he did not care at the moment. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smiled to one another. However, Harry did not ask them anything about James or Lily. They hoped that he will at some time. "Ready to go home?" Remus asked with a smile. Sirius saw Harry smile as they all left the room. Harry had no idea what was in store for him when he gets to his new home.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if I keep posting chapters every day, I'll try to slow down. Tell me what you guys think. I mean if you want to, you don't have to but it helps. I know I've done one of these before, like three times now but they are so fun. Thank you for reading if you are reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	5. Home, we are home now

Harry's bright green eyes grew wide at the sight of the house that he'll be living in. "Well, what do you think pup?" Sirius asked as they looked at the house. It was a big house with beautiful trees around it and a big yard for him to play in. Harry never got to play outside all he got to do the yard work while the other boys played around and did not care about him. Even though they had no one either. Harry never understood this but that was in the past so why did he care. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the house again. The outside was bright blue, and Harry could not wait to see the inside. Even though he was scared that this was all a trick and he was going to go back to that house once again. Sirius looked at Harry and then smiled. "Do you like it?" Sirius asked as they stood there looking at the house. Harry looked at Harry confused, no one has ever asked him that before. Yet no one asked him anything before. Harry sighed and nodded slowly.

"I like it. Can we go inside, or do I have to work outside or live outside," Harry asked with a little bit of fear in his voice. Sirius looked at him and sighed. Then he looked at the house and sighed once again.

"Harry," Sirius said slowly and then smiled a little. "You don't have to live outside. Outside is no place for a little boy to sleep. I don't want my Godson to think that your living outside," Harry looked up from his shoes and nodded but he did not say anything. Sirius smiled and took Harry's hand, but he flinched a little as they walked up to the house. Sirius smiled when he opened the door and let Harry inside.

Remus arrived at his house in the woods with a smile. He was going to be living with Sirius and Harry. Even though he was worried about this, will people take him out of the house because of him being a werewolf or will they find him here in his room packing his small travel suitcase with what little stuff that he had? Remus sighed and picked up his travel coat once he was done packing. Remus then sighed and looked around his room. This is when he looked at his end table. Remus smiled at the picture. It was a picture of him, his father, and mother. Next to the picture was another but it was him, the Potters and Sirius. Remus then sat down on his bed and sighed. "What should I do James? Do you want me to look after Harry along with Sirius?" Remus sighed after he said this and then walked out of this room and down the stairs. Remus looked around him one more time. "Well, James here I go," Remus said out loud as he looked around once more. However, as Remus made his way to the door. A knock came on the door. "What?" Remus asked as he opened the door. Remus was confused when he saw a muggle at his door. It turns out this man was a cop.

"Good day sir," Remus nodded to him, but he did not say anything as he looked at him. "There have been noise complaints about your dog," Remus smiled a little and nodded.

"I don't have a dog, sir. However, there are wolfs in this area. Are you sure you are not hearing them? Now, I must be going. I'm moving out of this house, so you don't have to worry, but again there are wolfs around. Good day sir," Remus said as he made his way out the door leaving the cop at his doorstep with a look of shock on his face. Then he ran after Remus, but he was gone.

Sirius and Harry were in the living room talking about James and Lily when Remus arrived with his stuff. "Hello," Remus said with a smile, but Sirius could tell that something was bugging him, but he did not say anything about it at the moment.

"Hey, Moon. Harry and I were talking about James and Lily want to join?" Sirius asked as he looked at Harry who was playing with the new plush stag that Sirius bought him right before Remus came over. Remus smiled and nodded.

"What story are you on?" Remus asked as he looked at Harry and smiled at him as he sat down next to Sirius and then ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry did not mind at the moment because he was to busy with his plush stag. Sirius smiled and said:

"When we meet Prongs on the train. I have just told him that I can turn into a dog. I was going to show him before you came over," Remus nodded and said:

"Why don't you do that now. I think Harry will like it. He seems to like animals," Remus laughed at what Harry was doing with the plush animal. Sirius nodded and then looked at Harry.

"Hey, pup?" Harry looked up at the sound of the nickname. A nickname that was not mean sounding? Was this really happing right now? Harry blinked but he did not say anything as he nodded. Sirius sighed as one day he will get Harry to say something when he called for him. "Do you want to see something cool?" Sirius asked Harry who looked around nervously and then looked at Remus who nodded slowly.

"It's ok cub," Remus said to Harry who sighed and then nodded a little, but as he did, he closed his eyes and waited. Waited for someone to hit him but no one did. When he opened his eyes out of confusion by this, he saw a big black dog.

"Wow," Harry said quietly when he saw the dog. Harry then giggled in the most adorable giggle Remus has ever heard. Padfoot barked and then licked Harry's face. "Eww," Harry laughed and started to pet the dog. "Doggie. There's a dog," Harry said in a voice that did not sound like an eight-year-old. This made Remus sigh at how Harry never got to be a child. Much like him because of Greyback. While all the other kids played Remus feared that someone will find out that he was a monster. No one called him that though, but he felt like they would. Remus snapped out of his thoughts when Sirius turned back.

"I can turn into a dog," Sirius said after he saw the look on Harry's face. However, Harry smiled at this and jumped up and down. Remus and Sirius smiled at each other when they saw this. Harry then looked around him for some reason.

"There is no one else here right?" Harry asked when he heard a noise around him. Sirius looked at Remus and sighed.

"There is no one else Harry. what did you hear?" Sirius asked as he still looked at Remus who sighed but he did not say anything.

"I heard…." Harry trailed off and looked around again. "It was…...it was like a hissing, I think…... never mind. Doggie," Harry said as he looked at the book on the end table that had a dog on it. Remus raised his eyebrow and sighed as he looked at the book that Harry was still looking at.

"Do you want Sirius to read that to you?" Remus asked as he looked at Harry and then looked at Sirius and mouthed: '_Let's talk about that later.'_ Sirius nodded and sat down next to Harry after he took the book and started to read. Remus sighed and went to go put his stuff in his room leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

Remus was in his room thinking that maybe he should have stayed in his old home. his old home where he was lonely and filled with regret every full moon. Regret that he did not find Peter first, or believing that Sirius did not do it. Why did he think, think that his best friend, the one that stood up for him? Remus sighed as he sat at his desk and looked out the window. "This is all my fault, James. I'm so sorry. Well at least I'm here for Sirius and Harry, right?" Remus sighed once again and pulled out a book from his trunk. Little did he know that Sirius was in the doorway while he was waiting for Harry to get out of the bathroom. Sirius felt tears in his eyes as he walked away. However, Remus heard him sigh as he walked. "You can come in Sirius," Remus said. There was a deep despair sound to his voice and Sirius knew that this might be his fault. Sirius sighed and walked into the room. Remus smiled a little, but Sirius could see something in his eyes.

"Remus," Sirius sighed as he looked at Harry who was in the door. "Pup, why don't you come in here also. I think Remus might need to be cheered up," Remus rolled his eyes, but he smiled anyway as he watched the eight-year-old walk into the room. Harry then jumped on the bed and on to Sirius's lap. Remus smiled a little. "Now Remus, we both know that want happened in the past eight years was not your fault. That does not matter now. We have Harry. Harry, James would be so happy to know that we are looking after him together even though you are not allowed to, but still," Remus smiled a little and sighed.

"I know Padfoot," Remus said as he looked at Harry who was still hugging the stag. "I think we should get him a plush dog as well," Remus said with a smile. He did not know that Harry's love animals so much, but he was glad about this. However, he feared about the next full moon. Remus sighed and looked at Harry who looked down at the floor lost in thought. Then he felt his stomach growl. This made Remus and Sirius smile.

"Are you hungry puppy?" Sirius asked as he stood up talking the small boy into his arms. Harry, however, looked at him with a freaked out look on his face. "It's ok Harry. I won't hurt you," Harry nodded but Sirius could still see a scared look on his face. Remus sighed and stood as well. Then he and Sirius walked out of the room knowing that they will talk later once Harry's asleep.

**A/N: Ok, I know that was a lazy way to end this chapter, but I thought that this was the best way to end it. What was that noise that Harry heard? I don't know, lol, read more to find out. That cop might come back do you want him to come back? Anyway. Tell me what you think. I will not be writing this weekend so I might not post anything until maybe Sunday. So yeah, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	6. Talk,muggle cops and the nightmare

It was night time now and Sirius wanted to talk to Remus about a few things and Remus wanted to do the same. So, when Sirius came down into the living room Remus had lit the fire with his wand and sighed. "What did they do to my Godson?" Sirius asked with his voice a little steady, but Remus could hear it slip a little. The werewolf sighed and looked at Sirius.

"I don't know Siri, I um…." Remus trailed off as Sirius looked at him while he sat down by the fire. "There's um…never mind," Remus said once he went back to his book.

"What is it, Remus?" Sirius asked getting worried for his friend, but Remus said nothing else as he went back to his book then he sighed and looked to the fire, but he did not say anything as Sirius followed his eyes. "Remus," Sirius said slowly as he looked at Remus who closed his eyes and said:

"When I was leaving my house a muggle cop came up to the house. Telling me about my 'dog.' I um, well as James says, 'Sassed him' and walked away. I heard him call after me and I fear that he will come and find me," Remus said as he let out a sigh. however, Sirius started to laugh at this, and Remus opened his eyes. Remus smiled at his friend, but he stayed quiet as he waited for Sirius to say something once, he stopped laughing.

"You sassed him. Wow, I don't think he'll come here, Rem. Don't worry about it. Right now, I want to worry about Harry. what did they do to him?" Sirius asked as he looked at the werewolf who hums and looked back to the fire.

"I don't know Padfoot. I think, that Harry will trust us, but we need to take care of that lady that hurt the cub. She needs to pay for what she has done," Sirius looked at Remus with a shocked look on his face when he heard the wolf slip through his voice. This is when Remus was mad, but he was not mad at the lady, him, or Harry's relatives, no he was mad at himself, but he was too closed off to tell anyone. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Your right Remus, but I think we need to help Harry. He needs us right now and I know you are mad, mad at yourself," Remus looked up from the book that he was reading and sighed but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly. Sirius sighed and looked at the fire.

"What do you think James will think about this?" Remus asked out of the blue. This snapped Sirius out of his thoughts from Azkaban and back to the real world. He then smiled when James was mentioned. Then he thought and said:

"I think he'll be happy that we have Harry and no one else. Now I'm going to bed I think you should to, it's been a long day," Remus nodded slowly and put his book down. Then he watched as Sirius turned into a dog and trotted over to the stares and up them with Remus following him.

Harry stirred in his sleep as the memory of a green light filled his little mind. "No! No! Please don't kill me, or them, please," Harry begged in his sleep as he moved around very violently. However, Remus and Sirius were asleep, so they did not hear the little boy begging for something or someone not to kill him. "Help! No! Get away!" Harry called louder as he closed his eyes tighter. Thankfully Harry's screams woke up Remus, however, Sirius was still asleep.

"Harry?" Remus asked voice filled with sleep and concern as he walked over to Harry's room. The good news is that they left his door open so if he had a nightmare, someone will hear him. "Harry?" Remus asked again when he walked into the room. When he saw Harry his heart broke. "Oh, cub," Remus said to himself as he walked over to Harry's bed and ran his hand through his hair. This is when Harry's eyes opened. Remus only saw fear in his green eyes.

'_Sirius was right, we do need to help you.' _ Remus asked as he looked at this boy, the boy that he cant raise. "Harry," Remus said slowly as he looked at the door to see Sirius standing there.

"Oh Harry," Sirius said as he walked slowly over to his Godson. Harry, however, did not seem to see Sirius or Remus as he flashed his eyes around with fear. Remus and Sirius did not know why he was scared but they had the idea that whenever he had a nightmare when he was living in that hell of a house, someone will come in and beat him or put him down. "Harry, it's ok. It's Sirius and Remus. You are," Sirius cleared his throat and sighed. "You are not in that place anymore. Can you hear me?" Harry looked at Sirius and felt tears in his eyes. Then he pulled Sirius into his little arms, but it was really Sirius pulling Harry into his arms. Remus watched with a small smile, but he wished that his cub did not have to go through what he went through. Then as Remus got lost in his thoughts, Harry pulled Remus in for a hug. This was the first time that Harry had hugged Remus. This broke the dame in Remus's eyes because of this. However, he knew that Harry will think differently when he knows what Remus was. However, at this moment Remus did not want to let go of this little boy. Harry cried a little and Remus's heart broke more. Sirius was having a hard time keeping his tears inside as well.

"Shh, its ok Harry. it was just a nightmare," Remus said in a calming voice as he ran a hand through Harry's hair. Sirius then took Harry into his arms and did the same.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked also in a calm voice. However, Harry shook his head and sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Remus and Sirius both nod in understanding.

"That's ok Harry," Remus said when he saw a look of pain on his face. Harry sniffed and nodded then he gave Remus and Sirius a big smile. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" Remus asked making Sirius laugh.

"You and Chocolate Moony," Remus shook his head and laughed. Harry looked at them and smiled.

"Yes, please, sir," Remus sighed and then nodded slowly.

"Harry. I'm Remus, I'm not old enough to be called sir," Sirius laughed as he picked up Harry and walked out of the room with Remus following him.

Harry giggled through his mug as Sirius ran around the table as Padfoot. Remus was laughing as well. Oh, how this night has changed, but he knows that things will be different when Harry knows about Remus. Would he live with a werewolf with him? Remus does not know for sure. However, if he's like his parents, then he might like him for who he is, or in this case what he is. Remus sighed and looked at Sirius and Harry who were looking at him. "Are you ok Rem?" Sirius asked when he saw the look on Remus's face. Remus hums and then nodded slowly as he looked at Harry who did not seem to notice the two friends as they gave each other looks. "Is this about…" Remus nodded not letting Sirius finish. However, Sirius was glad that Remus did not let him finish because he did not want Harry to know that Remus was a werewolf, this kind, gentle man was a monster. Remus sighed and then smiled at Harry who smiled back and then finished his hot cocoa.

"Are you done cub?" Remus asked ignoring the fact that he should tell Harry about him being a werewolf, but it was too early, and he did not want to scare James's child into not loving him. Which has happened before for Remus but that's another story. Remus snapped out of his thoughts when Harry giggled again.

"Stop it, Sirius, stop it," Harry giggled when Sirius licked Harry. Remus laughed, this is when he realized that he should come back to the real world and not this, not his paranoid thoughts about Harry hating him for what he is or that James does not want him to help with Harry, or the ministry will take Remus away from Harry because of him being a werewolf. Remus then smiled to himself and looked at Harry who closed his eyes and fell asleep once again. Sirius then turned back and then smiled at Remus as he picked up his Godson. Sirius smiled to the sleeping Harry and walked back to the stares. Remus smiled as he watched his best friend with his Godson at last.

'_This is what it's supposed to be. James are you happy now? Lily are you happy? I know I should stop talking to you but…' _"But I really need someone. Someone with me and Sirius. Please, I need you. well, I guess this makes me crazy talking to you,"

Sirius walked down the stairs to hear Remus talking to no one. However, when he heard Remus say, James, he felt like something broke inside. Remus was talking to James and Lily still, and Sirius felt bad. He has Harry for one day and he already left Remus behind. Remus is still grieving the deaths of James and Lily. Sirius sighed and walked into the dining room. "Remus," Sirius said slowly. This made Remus jump and turn around to see Sirius behind him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Sirius. hello, is Harry…." Remus was cut off when Sirius pulled him in for a hug. This made Remus cry for the second time of the day. They sat there in this position for a while until Sirius pulled out of the hug. "What…." Remus cut off again as he tried to hide the tears from Sirius. Sirius sighed and said:

"I'm sorry. It's just…...I heard…...I heard you talking to James and Lily," Remus looked away and sighed heavily.

"I…..." Sirius pulled Remus in for another hug and this time Sirius was crying. Remus held Sirius tight as he thought of James. Remus then swallowed and said: "Sirius?" Sirius hums and pulled out of the hug.

"Yes, Remus?" Remus smiled at him and then said:

"Let's raise Harry. Take care of him. Show him what real love is. Then let's take down those idiots that hurt him," Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Right, but I think…"

"We should go to bed. We are no good to Harry if we are asleep or just tired. I know what you are when you are tired. I don't think Harry would like to see this," Sirius laughed and then said:

"Well, I don't think anyone would want to see that," Remus laughed as he and Sirius started to talk about James before they went to bed.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait. I started a new story and well, that went from me writing this one to the other that I'm writing to another. I guess since I don't have any classes right now, I have a lot of free time. Anyway, tell me what you think. Sorry about the sad ending of this chapter. Sorry if this part is boring. Or if this story has no plot. Does it have a plot? Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	7. Lord Black, werewolf and the cop

Remus woke the next morning feeling a little better, better than last night anyway. He knows that he must be there, be there for Harry. Remus smiled a little to himself as he got out of bed and walked out of the room to the hall. Then he went right into the bathroom. Sirius was the next to wake. only it took him a while to get out of bed for he was thinking about Harry. all the things that he can do you help him, make him feel love. Sirius sighed and jumped off his bed as he turned back into a human. "Today will be a great day. I know it," Sirius said with a smile as he walked over to the window to see the sunrise. "Yes," he added as he walked out of the room to make something for his loved Godson. Harry was the last to wake. this was rare of curious, for Harry never woke last. He always woke right when he had a nightmare. However, this was not the case. Harry smiled a little to himself for the first time in his life when he smelled food. Was this for him? Or was this a dream? Harry did not know for sure. So, he stayed right there, in his bed waiting. Waiting for someone to come and yell at him to set the table or clean up the mess that the others made. However, Harry heard no one yelling or roughhousing. All he heard was the bathroom door opening and someone going downstairs. Carious, Harry got out of bed and wandered down the stairs to smell pancakes. Harry then dropped his head and he turned around on the last step and then tipped as he fell off the step. Harry winced in pain, but he did not cry out as he stood up and then started to walk back up the stairs.

Remus was sitting at the table reading the paper with a smile on his face. "Sirius?" Remus asked as he put the paper down. Sirius hums and looked at Remus.

"Yeah Rem?" Sirius asked as he took a sip from his coffee. Remus, however, sighed before he said anything.

"Um, you did not tell me how you were proven innocent," Remus said as he looked to the door with a conserved look on his face. Sirius ignored this and sighed.

"I don't know. They did not tell me. I'm assuming that they found Wormtail. I wish that they told me though," Remus nodded but he did not say anything as the smell of blood filled his nose.

"What?" Remus asked as he got off his chair to follow the smell with Sirius following him.

Harry sighed as he sat down on his bed only to wince at his leg. "What? Oh no," Harry said as he looked at the would under his pant leg. Yep, his knee was bleeding. However, Harry could not see where it was bleeding from because he did not see very well. He tried to get his aunt and uncle to get him glasses but they said that he had to 'suck it up and never ask us again' Harry sighed once again. This is when he felt tears of pain as they formed in his eyes. "Please don't cry. I'm not hurt. I'm not hurt," Harry said to himself. However, he did not know that he lived with a werewolf who heard everything that Harry has said. This is when Harry's door opened.

"Harry?" Remus said with a small calming voice that Harry loved. Sirius was behind him; which Harry was happy by. However, before Sirius and Remus could walk into the room, Harry quickly got into his bed and pulled the covers over crying out in a little pain when his sheets hit his knee. Remus smelt the blood and sighed. Sirius sighed also when he saw this look on his face. "Are you alright?" Remus asked as he sat down on Harry's bed. Sirius did the same as he `ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry did not understand why they were not hitting him more. Telling him that he needed to bleed more than he already is. However, Harry did not say anything as tears filled his eyes, but he was unsure why.

"I…I hit my knee," Harry said quietly but Remus and Sirius heard this.

"Do you want us to look at it pup?" Sirius asked as Harry pulled the covers gently off his Godson's small body. Harry looked at Sirius when he did this and then looked at Remus who stood up to go get the first-aid kit. Harry sighed and then nodded.

"Yes please," Sirius smiled and nodded to Remus who left the room. Sirius smiled at Harry as they waited for Remus to come back into the room.

Remus was getting the first-aid kit when a knock came on the door. Remus sighed and then walked over to the door not telling Sirius that someone was at his door. Remus let out a breath when he opened the door. Remus was expecting some Auror at the door or someone to tell him to get out of the house but when he opened the door, he saw that cop. The one that was in his old home only, just yesterday. "Mr. Lupin," Remus sighed and nodded.

"Yes? How did you know where I lived?" Remus said keeping his head low nervous about what was going to happen. However, the cop smiled and said:

"I'm glad that you found a house. However," Remus teased. "However, it seems that you were right about the wolfs around your old house. Um, I'm sorry about accusing you about this, and to answer your question: I found out by asking around. The people around I mean. They told me that a family moved in and told me about you," Remus nodded and then looked up and smiled. However, when he opened his mouth Sirius came down the stairs when Harry in his arms.

"Hello," Harry said in a sweet voice. The cop smiled at this however when he saw the blood on his knee he sighed.

"I'll um, let you help the boy," Remus nodded, however, he looked at him and smiled.

"Can you help me with something?" Remus asked as he looked at Sirius who smiled darkly and then nodded. Remus nodded back and smiled darkly as well. Remus then cleared his throat. "This boy has been mistreated by his old guardian. We were wondering if you can look into it for us?" Remus asked as he kept his eyes on Harry who was looking down to his knee. Remus, however, was having a hard time not plugging his noise because of the smell of blood coming from Harry's knee. The cop looked at Remus and nodded.

"I'll look into it," Remus and Sirius nod as he closed the door. Remus then let out a breath and sighed. Then Sirius brought Harry into the dining room with Remus behind him.

**A/N: Sorry if this part is short and kind of a filler. Tell me what you think anyway. Do you like it? Hate it? I don't really know what the plot is yet so I guess you will be with me on this one. Thank you all for reading. Should Remus tell Harry that he's a werewolf yet? Or should I wait? Tell me what you think about this. Thank you all again and I will see you next time.-Captain Voxland. **


	8. Family sticks togeter

A few minutes later after Sirius cleaned up Harry's wound, Sirius asked Harry: "How did you fall pup?" Harry looked up at Sirius but did not say anything as he looked down to the ground again.

"It's ok Harry you can tell us," Remus said in a gentle voice as he looked at Sirius who sighed and nodded slowly. Harry looked at them with his green eyes and sighed.

"You were eating. I knew that I was not going to get any, so I ran back up the stairs, but I tripped and fell. Please don't hurt me," Harry said with a panic sound to his voice. Remus looked at Sirius who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry. We are not going to hurt you and you will get all the food that you want. When you are hungry. Are you hungry?" Sirius asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Harry looked at Sirius wondering why he was crying but he just nodded when Sirius said food. Harry was hungry, he never really got any food and that would be wonderful if he got some right now. However, he knows that they will take it from him but right now Harry nodded with a smile.

"Yes please," Harry said as he saw Remus give Sirius a look, but he did not really ask them about it.

"Alright, let's get some food for the puppy shall we Moon?" Remus nodded as he and Sirius got off their seats and started to make breakfast.

After breakfast, Sirius knew that he had to tell Harry about them being magic. Sirius cleared his throat and looked at Remus who nodded. Then he nodded and said: "Harry can I tell you something?" Harry looked up from the book that he was looking at on the floor in the living room and then nodded slowly fearing what Sirius wanted to say. Sirius saw this and sighed. "Well, um what did your aunt and uncle tell you about how your parents died?" Harry looked at him with a confused look and said:

"A car crash. They said daddy was a, a drunk and did not have a job," Sirius looked at Remus with an angry look on his face. Then he sighed and nodded slowly.

"Harry," Sirius said slowly making Harry tense. Sirius sighed and then nodded. "Your parents did not die in a car crash and your father was not a drunk," Harry looked at Sirius with his eyes that say everything he knew when downhill right when Sirius said this.

"What…...what happened?" Harry asked as he looked at Remus who was reading a book, but he was listening anyway. Sirius sighed but he did not say anything for a while then he cleared his throat and said:

"An evil wizard came into your house when you were one. He killed your mother who tried to protect you before this he killed your father," Harry looked up to Sirius with tears in his eyes. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"Wizard? Magic is not real," Harry said confused at what his Godfather said. However, even though Sirius was sad when he told this to Harry what he said made him smile. Remus also smiled through his book and said:

"We should tell him Padfoot. I mean, you did tell him that you can turn into a dog," Sirius smiled; however, he saw that Remus wanted to say more so he nodded to him.

"You can tell him, Remus. Maybe not right now but it's ok to tell him," Remus smiled a little and then nodded. However, Harry was still confused when he heard his Godfather and his friend talk. 

'_What were they talking about?'_ Harry wondered as he looked at the book that he was looking at on the floor when Sirius spoke again:

"Magic is real, Harry. I have it. So does Remus as well as you and your parents," Harry's beautiful green eyes grew wide at the sound of this even though he was still confused by what his Godfather just told him.

"Can…...can you show me?" Harry asked hoping that he was right however deep down he knew that this was all wrong and that he was just hoping for something in his little world that may be true. Sirius smiled and pulled out his wand from his robe and waved it a little and said:

"Wingardium Leviosa," then Harry's book that was on the floor now floating in the air. Harry smiled wide and laughed a little, but he did not say anything as Sirius lowered the book down.

"See Harry. Now…." Harry looked at Remus who wanted to say something but cut off right after Sirius put his wand away. Sirius sighed at this, but he did not say anything as he looked at Harry who sighed and stood up, but he just stood there. Sirius looked at him confused.

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked when Harry walked over to the door. However, Harry did not go out of it but opened it. Sirius and Remus watched as a snake moved into the room as Harry smiled at it.

"Hello," Harry said to the snake as it moved over to Sirius. Now Sirius did not like snakes and Remus felt like the wolf can come out at any moment. The snake hissed and Harry giggled unaware that he can talk to snakes. Sirius and Remus looked at each other but they did not say anything as Harry picked up the snake and laughed again. "Sankey," Harry said as he cuddled with the snake. Sirius again looked at Remus confused even more as Harry laughed a lot louder. Then Harry with the snake in his arms walked out of the room forgetting that Sirius and Remus were sitting in the room.

**A/N: Hehe, cliff hanger. What do you guys think of this story? Remus is very nervous around Harry can you tell? I'm sorry if I have not posted this story in a while, it just again I got into Angel and well, I love it and I got into a Star Wars hole. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	9. Snakes and Lord Black's temper

Remus looked at Sirius confused by what just happened. Why did Harry just talk to a snake? I guess they will find out when they go to see Harry. Sirius sighed and stood. "I'm going to go see where he went," Sirius said to Remus who nodded slowly and followed him out of the living room to find Harry. Sirius sighed again and looked at Remus.

"I think Harry can talk to snakes," Remus said slowly as he looked at Sirius who sighed and then nodded as he knocked on Harry's door which he closed.

"Harry?" Sirius said gently through the door. Remus sighed and listened through the door. What he heard was:

"_You are so cute. My name is Harry. what is your name?" _ Remus then heard a little bit of hissing and then heard Harry giggle a little. Remus smiled a little and then nodded to Sirius who opened the door.

Harry was petting the snake when his door opened, however, he did not seem to care when Sirius walked in. Remus then walked over to Harry's bed and said: "Harry. where did you find that snake?" Harry looked at Remus and then said:

"Um, under my bed. I like him but…." Harry trailed off and Sirius walked over to him not saying anything for he did not like snakes. Then he cleared his throat and said:

"Can we um," Harry looked at Sirius seeing the fear in his eyes Harry put the snake in his lap and panicked.

"I'm sorry. don't be mad, please. I'll put him outside. please don't be mad," Harry said in a panicked voice that broke Sirius and Remus's hearts. Sirius sighed and nodded slowly.

"I'm not mad Harry. It's ok and yes. Can you put him outside? I well…..."

"Sirius does not like snakes," Remus spoke for Sirius who trailed off. Harry looked at Sirius and smiled a little as he nodded and got off his bed. Then he took Sirius's hand for the first time and then followed Remus out of the room.

Sirius was glad that that was over however he and Remus still wondered why and how Harry could talk to snakes. They should ask Dumbledore about this but right, now right now they were running around with Harry in the backyard laughing. It was a good sound laughing. Harry was laughing and it made Sirius happy knowing that his Godson still has some happiness in him. However, as they were playing Sirius could see a worried look on Remus's face. Sirius knew what this was about he still needed to tell Harry about him being a werewolf. Sirius then looked at Remus and said: "Rem? I think we should. I mean you should tell Harry," Remus looked at Sirius and sighed but he was still worried about what this child will say to him after he tells him that he was a werewolf, a monster that can rip your throat out on every full moon. Remus sighed but he did not say anything to his friend as he nodded however right when Sirius was going to tell Harry, Harry fell asleep right there by the tree in their backyard. Sirius smiled at his sleeping Godson as did Remus who let out a breath.

"I think Harry needs to sleep first Padfoot," Remus said with a smile as he picked up the boy and then walked into the house with Sirius behind him. "I think I should sleep as well. The full moon is in two weeks and I'm feeling weakness at the moment," Sirius nodded to his friend as they walked into the house.

Sirius was sitting in the living room looking at a picture of James when a knock came on the door. Sirius sighed as he put the picture down and walked over to the door. He was scared when he opened the door because in the doorway stood someone from the ministry. "Mr. Black. may I come in?" Sirius sighed knowing what this was about, so he nodded and stood away from the door. The man nodded and walked in. "How are you doing with the boy?" Sirius wanted to punch him for calling Harry 'boy', but he nodded and slowly let out a calming breath and sighed.

"Harry, Harry is doing just fine. Why are you here sir?" Sirius asked with annoyance in his voice, but he did not hear it. The man sighed and looked around. Then he smiled a little.

"Cant someone come into a house just to see how someone is doing with a child?" Sirius gave him and look and sighed.

"You're here about Remus, right?" Sirius asked knowing that he had to use his lordship at any time. The man nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry but Lupin can't stay here with a child. Something will go wrong and he is a dangerous animal," Sirius stared at this man.

'_Did he just…...call him. Ok, that's it.' _ "Don't call Remus that! Do you understand this? No one, one calls my best friend that! Now get out of my house! Remus is staying right here! Unless you want to answer to me Lord Black than I sagest you get out before I have a reason to want to go back to Azkaban," Sirius yelled wakening Remus but not Harry weirdly enough. Remus had tears in his eyes as he opened his eyes after Sirius yelled at this man that wanted to kick Remus out.

'_He does care. Did you hear that James?' _ Remus smiled and closed his eyes again as he heard the door slam and Sirius yelling out one more time. This was the last thing Remus heard before he fell asleep again. _ 'I guess I'm staying for now.' _ Remus thought in his sleep as he drifted off.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I could not think of anything else to put in this chapter. Anyway, please review. It helps, I really helps. Is this chapter boring, or is this story boring? Sigh, well thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	10. Brake

**A/N:** **I'm going to take a break from this story. sorry, I'm just not feeling it at the moment. Please don't be mad at me. it's just that I started a new story and I got back into Sherlock. don't be mad and i'm sorry again. Thank you for understanding and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	11. Werewolfs wont eat you

Harry woke around the same time that Remus did only Remus felt even more nervous than before he took this nap. for this is when Remus will tell Harry that he was a werewolf the monster. The real reason why Sirius can turn into a dog. Remus sighed as he pulled the covers off however as Remus sat up Harry came into the room along with Sirius. Sirius, however, looked angry and a little bit nervous as well, but Remus knew that he was worry about something else other than Harry being told about Remus being a werewolf. "Hello Remus," Sirius said as he walked over to his friend. Remus smiled and then let out a breath.

"Hello, Sirius. Harry. Did you tell him that I have something to tell him?" Remus asked fearing that Harry will just run away from him. Sirius looked at him and nodded slowly and Remus could see a little fear in his eyes as well once they sat down by Remus. Remus sighed and looked at Harry who was playing with the plush stag in his hands. Remus then looked at Sirius and then took a breath. "Harry?" Harry looked up from the stag and looked right at Remus. Remus then took another breath and closed his eyes as he said: "Do you know what a werewolf is?" Remus started with his breath shaky and breathy and Harry wondered what was going on. A werewolf, did he just say if he knew what that is? Of course, he does. The boys told him once that one was going to eat him if he did not leave them alone. Harry with fear and confusion in his bright green eyes nodded slowly but he did not say anything. When Remus saw fear in Harry's eyes, Remus feared even more that Harry will hate him. Remus then took another breath and said: "Ok, well um, I'm…. I'm…A…...a werewolf. I know you are scared of me and that's okay, but I love you. please remember that I love you," the room was quiet no one talked. Remus sighed and felt tears in his eyes as he got out of the bed and went over to his trunk. _ 'Just like back at Hogwarts but different.' _ Remus thought as he started to pack however the moment, he started to put his things inside, he felt a hand on his arm.

"What are you doing? Remy?" Remus looked down to the hand thinking that it was Sirius, but it was not. It was Harry's hand.

"What? I…. you're scared of me. I saw it in your eyes," Harry looked at him and laughed a little at the moment, Remus and Sirius thought James was back to life, but it was only Harry. Harry smiled a little and said:

"I'm not scared of you. the boys just told me that werewolves eat people while their sleeping, but you don't do that so," Remus smiled and picked up the boy who giggled and tensed a little. Sirius watched with a smile at the moment.

After Remus told Harry he and Sirius were in the living room reading to Harry who smiled and listened to them read. However, Sirius saw something that concerned him: Harry was squinting at the book that was right in front of him and Remus and Sirius knew that he was so much like his father. However, they did not bring it up to the child yet for they did not want to scare him about his eyes. "Then the wonderful witch saved the day," Remus finished as he closed the book and smiled at Harry who clapped happily again, he did not seem like an eight-year-old at the time.

"That was…was a nice story, Remy," Remus smiled at the fact that Harry calls him that. it makes him forget that he will not really see him if they take him away from this house. Sirius can't save him forever. Remus sighed and looked at the fireplace as he got lost in thought while Sirius took over with another book to read to Harry.

Remus snapped out of his thoughts when thunder roared outside. "What? Sirius?" Remus asked when he looked next to him. However, Sirius and Harry were not next to him. Remus then got off the couch and looked around. The house was dark as well as the outside. the rain poured down hard on the window and Remus wondered were Harry and Sirius went. "Harry? Sirius? Are you upstairs?" Remus asked once he got to the stares however, he did not hear anything other than the rain and thunder outside. not even with his werewolf hearing did he hear anything or anyone. They were gone, but why? Where did they go? Remus sighed and went back into the live room however before he could get lost in thought again then someone knocked on the door. Remus sighed knowing who is at the door. "Well, I guess I have to go now," Remus sighed after he said this and walked over to the door. Then he took a deep breath and opened the door. He hoped that it was that cop from before, but he had his doubts that this was true. Remus sighed when he saw a ministry guy at the door.

"Mr. Lupin," Remus felt tears in his eyes as he felt them fall and the wolf come out. "Well, it seems that Lord Black cant help you. can he," the man laughed and gripped his arm. However, Remus was stronger than him, so he managed to pull it off. However, before Remus could shut the door, he felt a sharp pain on his writs. This is when he saw handcuffs, silver handcuffs. Remus's eyes grew wide as he stared at them.

"Please don't do this. Harry is safer with me around," Remus pleaded for the first time in a while. However, this did not work because the man let out a chilling laugh and grabbed the werewolf by his writs. This made Remus cry out in pain.

"The boy's not safe with a monster like you around. You are coming with me," with that he pulled the crying werewolf out the door.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Remus called before he passed out when the man hits him on his head. The last thing he heard was that evil laugh of this man. little did he know that the man left him alone on the street in Muggle London in the rain with no one around.

**A/N: I'm back with this story. Sorry about me saying that I'll take a break. I just got back into Sherlock Holmes and I started to write a new story. You can read it if you want. Thank you for bearing with me. also sorry about this cliffhanger. I just wanted to keep you on your toes. I love writing that kind of stuff. Thank you again and I will see you next time- Captain Voxland. P.S: sorry again. **


	12. Who is allergic to silver?

Sirius came back into the house with Harry looking good in his new glasses. He really did look like his father and this made Sirius happy. However, the moment he walked into the living room to see if Remus was still there hos smile dropped when he did not see Remus there. "Remus?" Sirius asked as he put Harry down who was looking around the house with wonder on his face, but you can see the fear in his eyes for his werewolf friend. "Moon where are you?" Sirius called getting worried for his friend. "Moony? This isn't funny, where are you?" Sirius called as he ran out of the living room leaving Harry alone.

Soon after Sirius came home. Remus still laid on the street not moving and slowly being burned from the silver on his writs. However, the good news was that people were coming out after the rain. The sad thing was no one saw him, no one. Until a child around Harry's age saw him. "Sir?" The boy asked getting worried when Remus did not say anything. Then he did what all young kids did the best, he started to cry, and he cried loud. So loud that someone heard him. In fact, everyone heard him.

"Oh my, someone get a doctor!" Someone yelled when they saw Remus.

"Good job kid," someone else said as they looked at Remus who was still handcuffed. However, no one saw this as they waited for the ambulance to come. "Do we know his name?" the same person asked as he looked at the werewolf who moved a little. However, no one said anything. This is when they saw tears on his face, and they felt bad for this man. What happened to him? Was the thought going through their minds as they watched as the man was put into the back of the truck.

"He will be just fine," the doctor said as he got into the back and shut the door behind him.

Sirius did not know want to do, his friend was missing, and he feared that he will never see him again. He felt tears in his eyes and sighed when he saw Harry look at him. "What is it, Siri?" Harry asked with worry dripping from his voice. Sirius sighed and said:

"Remus is not here. I fear that someone took him away for living here. I told them that he was living here, and no one can take him," Sirius's voice was sharp as he let out a breath and sighed. "Can you help me look for him?" Sirius asked voice going gentile and Harry smiled a little.

"Yes, I would love that. let's go, Siri," Sirius smiled and picked up his Godson and then they walked out the door. Little did they know that Remus was not in the place where they were going.

No one knew his name, the man. all they knew that he needed help and that he was someone that was allergic to silver which is weird because no one in the hospital heard of this. It was strange indeed. The man did not wake for a long time after they had taken off the handcuff and helped the rash that was on his writs. "What do you think doctor? Who is he?" a cop in the room asked the doctor who hums and nodded slowly.

"I don't know. Other than the burns on his writs, he seems fine. There is something weird about this man though. I can't place it," the cop hums.

"He was wearing handcuffs. Do you think he's a…a criminal?" the cop asked tripping over his words a little. However, the doctor did not say anything as the man opened his eyes. This is when they saw that he had green eyes but there was a hint of amber in them. Which was weirder than the fact that he is allergic to sliver.

"Its ok sir, your safe," the doctor said when he saw not only tears but also fear when he tried to talk but failing at it. Then he cleared his throat and said:

"Where am I?" there was annoyance sound to his voice when he said this and the other people in the room wondered why.

"You're in the hospital, sir. You were found on the road wearing handcuffs. They were silver. Do you have any idea why?" The man sighed and nodded slowly.

"I don't do well with silver. I can't really tell you why though," the doctor and cop nodded.

"We did not get your name," the cop asked hoping that he was not a criminal. However, it took a while for the man to say anything as if he was scared. How can someone be scared of saying their own name? unless he was, in fact, a criminal. After a while the man said:

"Remus, sir Remus John Lupin," Remus said with a little pain in his voice but again no one knew why.

"Ok, do you have any family that we can call? Tell them that you are here and safe?" Remus hummed and did not say anything for a while again. He could tell them about his father, but he has not seen his father since he left Hogwarts. Remus loved his father, but he did not want to tell them about what had happened. Remus sighed and then said:

"No, sir. I don't. My father I think is dead as well as my mother. I don't have any other family," Remus was half lying but he did not want to tell them about Sirius maybe because he was just proven innocent. He knows this because it was on the paper the night that Sirius came home but he did not know how this was proven maybe because of the wizards that came into the papers that night. Remus sighed again and said: "I do have a friend, but he might not know that I'm missing. He went out with his Godson when I woke from my thoughts earlier," Remus did not say Sirius Black because he did not know why they will think about his friend being Sirius Black. however, they did not say anything as they left the room. Leaving Remus alone. Remus sighed once more before he closed his eyes and fell asleep not knowing that his doctor was watching Remus as his eyes turned amber before he went to sleep.


	13. Being annoyed in the hospital

Sirius was walking down the road in Muggle London for he ran out of places to look. He tried the ministry, but they said that Remus was not there. Sirius had a long talk to them about Remus living with him and they said that he could. However, there was someone that did not agree with this. They told Sirius that this man took Remus from the in a fit of rage and left him somewhere. They, however, did not tell Sirius where and this is why they were in the streets of Muggle London. Harry in one hand was holding his stag plush tightly as he held Sirius's hand with the other. "Siri. Where are we going?" Harry asked with a little bit of fear in his voice. However, Sirius was too busy looking at the hospital that they were walking by. "Siri?" Harry asked fearing for his Godfather. This is when Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the hospital.

"Ok, Harry we are going to be in this hospital, now I…." Sirius trailed off with an uneasy sound to his voice that Harry heard but he did not say anything as they came up to the front doors.

"I'll be good Siri," Harry said as Sirius opened the doors and nervously stepped inside. Now he did not know that Remus was in here, but he knew that if there was a man in the middle of the road, passed out and not moving than he might be in a hospital. Sirius took a deep breath and led Harry up the front desk.

Remus was looking at his writs with worry on his face. Because of the fact that Sirius might find out what had happened and try to kill the guy that did this to him. Remus did not want that. he did not want Harry to be alone again and the fact that if Sirius does kill this guy than Remus will have to take Harry and hide because people do not want a monster looking after _'The-Boy-Who-Lived' _Remus sighed and looked at the calendar that was by his bed. The full moon was near but not that near. "I hope Sirius does not do anything crazy. This is when Remus head someone talking through the closed door to his room. Remus smiled at the fact that one of the only things he liked about being a werewolf was his hearing. He loved his hearing and sometimes his noise, but other things he was not too fond of. Remus laughed to himself when he heard:

"_I'm telling you. his eyes, they turned amber. That's not right and who gets rashes from silver?" _ Remus sighed knowing that this was his doctor talking about his weird werewolf traits. Then he listened some more:

"_There are some people that have amber eyes, and some are allergic to silver. This does not mean that there was something wrong about him. Why don't we just ask him?"_ Remus tensed when the door opened but he then picked up a book that they had put by his bed and pretended to read it when those two men came into the room. "Hello," his doctor said unaware that Remus heard everything that he and this cop had said.

"Oh, hello," Remus said back putting down his book with a small forced smile on his face for he was thinking about Sirius and Harry, but he did not want to tell these two. They don't know his and Sirius's life and he has no desire to tell them anything about it. Even if they ask.

"How are you doing?" his doctor asked Remus who closed his eyes hoping that they do not see that his eyes were a mix of amber and green. Remus sighed and opened his eyes and nodded.

"Better. Um, when can I leave? I'm only allergic to silver. That is all. I really need to get back to my roommate and his Godson. They must be worried about me," Remus said hoping that this is selling it, what he is saying. However, they did not buy it and they left the room leaving Remus alone once again.

Sirius was walking down the hall looking from Remus's room when he saw a cop and a doctor walking. Sirius feared that this cop was for Remus. However, as he walked by him and to the door the cop did not seem to notice him or his Godson as he opened the door and quickly shut the door.  
"Remus?" Sirius asked as he looked at Remus who was looking out the window. "Moony?" Sirius said again but this time Remus looked at Sirius with a big smile on his face.

"Padfoot. Harry, thank Merlin. Let's get out of here. Um, I'm kind out weak from the silver," Sirius looked at him with his eyes wide.

"Silver? Why that…. that… they're going to get it. Wait to you see me again…. you…you!" Remus let out a breath when Harry looked at his Godfather with fear in his eyes. Sirius let out an angry breath and closed his eyes and took a breath once again. "Right, let's deal with that later. Come on Rem lets go home," Remus smiled and nodded as he took Sirius's arm and looked at Harry.

"Should we tell Harry about this part?" Remus asked as he winced at his writes while Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Sirius looked at his Godson and sighed. "Harry," Sirius said as he let out a nervous breath and nodded slowly. "We are going to do something; you might feel weird but don't worry it will be over soon ok?" Harry did not know what to make what Sirius was saying but he nodded anyway without knowing that he will hate this kind of traveling. Then soon as the door opened Sirius, Remus and Harry all left with a pop.

**A/N: Sorry if this part is short. Um, tell me what you guys think. Is this the only story you guys care about? I fell that way and it does not feel good. Sorry about that, I just feel down at the moment. Thank you are for reading and sorry again. See you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	14. Prongs the plush stag

When they arrived at the house, Harry's eyes were filled with tears and Remus fell to the ground. Sirius sighed at this knowing that he should calm Harry down first. Sirius sighed again and put him down. "I'm so sorry Harry. we will never do that again. Ok," Harry nodded as Sirius wiped the tears from his Godson's eyes. Then he went over to Remus and helped him up, carefully so he does not hurt his friend's writs. "Are you ok Moon?" Sirius asked with a little fear in his voice which Harry heard but he did not say anything as he wiped more tears from his eyes. Remus looked at him and sighed but he did not say anything as he sighed and slowly walked up to the stairs and into the bathroom. Sirius sighed knowing that Remus needed to be alone for a minute. So, Sirius took this time to be with his Godson.

"Siri?" Harry asked as he looked at the book in his lap, but it was not open. Sirius looked up from the paper and smiled at his Godson who smiled a little, but Sirius could see that something was bugging him.

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked as Remus comes into the room with some hot cocoa. Sirius wanted to roll his eyes at this for Remus loves this drink, but Harry was on his mind and he was focusing on his Godson at the moment. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but both Remus and Sirius saw that he was shaking. Why, what was going on with Harry? what was scaring him so much? Harry looked at Remus and sighed once again as he looked back to Sirius.

"I can't read," Harry said finally as he closed his eyes with the fear that someone will hit him, but Sirius nor Remus did just that. Sirius sighed and went over to sit with Harry and Remus did the same.

"Well, that's not to be ashamed of pup. Remus and I can teach you. Right Rem?" Remus nodded with a smile and picked up the book.

"Right, we can start now," Sirius nodded as Remus said this and Harry smiled as Remus opened the book.

They were teaching Harry for about an hour when a knock came on the door. Remus tensed as he put the book down. "It's ok Rem, I'll get the door," Remus nodded as Sirius got off the couch and walked over to the door while Remus held Harry close. Sirius sighed when he got to the door. Then as he opened it, he closed his eyes. However, when he opened them, he saw that it was not the man that hurt Remus, but the cop that was helping them with that lady that hurt Harry. "Oh, hello," Sirius said as he took a breath and let it out. The cop smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Black. may I come in?" Sirius nodded as Remus came over with Harry close behind. "Hello Mr. Lupin," Remus smiled back and sighed as he ran a hand through Harry's hair. "I have good news," he said once the family and him all walked into the dining room and sat at the table. Remus was still drinking his hot cocoa as they talked about Harry's old home and the lady that ran it.

"So, you found out about her?" Remus asked after he took a sip from his mug and the cop nodded.

"Yes, it's just as bad as you thought in fact," Sirius nodded but Remus could see the anger in his friends face and warm gray eyes. Only they did not look like the loving eyes Remus knew but the angry, 'I want to murder someone eyes.' Remus fears that he will try to kill someone after this and go back to Azkaban and this time for good and for something that he did do.

"What… did…did you get?" Sirius asked trying to keep his temper in check which Remus saw but Harry did not for he was too busy looking at the plush stag in his hands. He really loved that stag. Remus watched Harry as he made the plush move around.

"Well, it seems that she escaped from prison after she abused all of her foster kids. All of those kids in that house that Harry was living where most of them. They don't like Harry because he comes from a family before, he lived there. They never knew their families," Sirius sighed at this. He did not like his family but imagine having no one that loved you. Remus hummed and nodded slowly as he looked at Sirius who also nodded and let out a breath.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked he looked at Harry who giggled and called:

"Prongs is making a comeback! Look at him go! He going to win. Yay, he did. He won! Yay!" Harry then got off the floor and ran into the living room. While the adults watched smiling.

"Well. I got some men going to get her now. Some would like to speak to you. if that's ok? They would also like to talk to your Godson," Sirius nodded as Harry ran back into the room laughing.

"Siri. Prongs saved the day. Look he saved the day," Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair and smiled even bigger when Harry laughed at this and soon the whole room laughed as a family should.

It was late at night now and Sirius and Remus were in the living room talking about random things when Remus brought up: "We need to find Harry a new school," Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"I know. He needs to learn some muggle things, not a lot but he should be around people his age. Well, that's what I think," Remus nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Yes, but where and who?" Remus asked as he puts his book down and looks at the couch. Then he smiled. "Harry was having a kick out of that plush earlier," Remus added after a beat making Sirius smile and laugh.

"Yeah. Imagine James hearing that? oh, he would be so proud," Sirius said as he stood and walked to the door. "I'm going to bed," Sirius added as he turned into a dog and walked out of the room. The werewolf smiled and went back to his book. Before he could put the book down however Remus fell asleep right there in his chair.

Harry for the first time in a long time was sleeping soundly. Dreaming about his new life and his plush stag Prongs. However, as he dreamed something was happening in a grave. Just then one grave snapped open inside it revealed the once dead James Potter, Harry's father. _ 'Harry. Lilly.' _ He thought as he looked around in the dark however he did not see Lily nor his baby. Feeling tears in his eyes as he walked over to the grave of his wife. However, unlike him, Lily did not come back. He was alone, or was he?

**A/N: What's going to happen? Hehe, tell me what you guys think. It really means a lot, really tell me what you think I have not had a review in a long time. I know its summer and your doing other things and have no time to read my boring stories about Harry Potter and other things, but can you try to. Sorry about that anyway thank you all for reading and I will see you next time-Captain Voxland**


	15. James, oh my, how?

Sirius woke with a dog stretch and turned back into himself. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the window and watched the street below. "It's going to be a good day," he said to himself as he walked over to the door and walked out into the hall. Remus was the next to wake however he felt something was a little off in the world. Was it the fact that the full moon was drawing near? Or was that he was a little on edge because of the fact there was a mad man running around trying to get him killed. Remus sighed and looked to the window. He had a little smile on his face when he heard Sirius getting Harry up in the next room. _ "Ready to start the day Harry?" _ Remus heard Sirius say though the wall. Then he walked out of the room and walked over to Harry's room and smiled as he saw Harry open his eyes and nodded.

"I had a dream, daddy was running free and then he ran up to the door and you started to lick him while you were a dog," Harry said as he threw Prongs up in the air and then watched it fall onto his bed. Sirius smiled fondly at his Godson but there was a sadness in his smile that only Remus saw but he did not say anything as Harry got out of bed. He really looked cute in his new glasses.

"Alright. Who wants breakfast?" Remus asked as Sirius smiled and nodded. Harry did the same thing as the small family walked out of the room and down the stairs.

James Potter walked down the road to his house. Wherever Harry is, he must be at their house with Sirius and Remus. Yes, that's where they were. He knows it. James looked around him, the town was quiet and dark as if no one has been here since, since his death? Was he really dead? Did he die? James sighed and walked up to his house. However, when he saw it, he wanted to cry. _ 'How long was I gone? Was I really dead?' _ he thought as he walked over to the broken door and walked inside. "Harry?" he called voice ruff and raspy sounding. "Sirius? Remus?" he called after he cleared his throat. However, James got no answer as he walked around the empty and destroyed house. The only thing that he found that was in tacked was a picture of him, Sirius and Remus. He does not know where Wormtail was in this picture, but he did not care for he knew that this was all his fault. Lily is dead and possibly his son as well because of that little rat, not that little fat rat. James fell to the floor when he saw a cracked picture of Lily holding Harry on the floor. At this point, James started to cry as he gathered all of the pictures that he found in the living room.

Harry had a smile on his face when the pancakes came out. "Ok cub. Here's some more," Remus said laughing a little at the fact that he was so much like James. However, Remus still felt something was off, but he did not say anything to Sirius as he said down at the table and smiled a little when he picked up the paper. Then he frowned when he saw that Wormtail was in the paper once again.  
"Sirius look at this," Sirius took the paper from Remus's hand and hummed.

"Wormtail is still missing? They also revealed how they found him and why I was released. It says:

'_Wormtail was found after he turned back into Peter when a cat tried to eat him while he was a rat.' _ Remus and Sirius started to laugh at this.

"That is too great," Sirius said still laughing but Remus calmed down when he felt that off feeling again which Sirius saw on his face. "What is it Rem?" Sirius asked but Remus did not answer as he went back to reading the paper. Sirius sighed and looked at Harry and smiled a little as the small family fell quiet.

James let out a shaky breath as he opened his eyes and sighed once again. "Right, must find Harry," James said to himself as he got off the ground and walked over to the couch and sat down with another sigh. James looked around his house, his house the place that he thought was safe, but he was wrong. Man, was he so wrong. "I must find my wand," James said as he put his hand in the couch and smiled when he felt it. "here you are," he said with a smile as he got off the couch and closed his eyes as he left the house with a pop.

Remus was in the back reading a book with Sirius and Harry playing by the tree when Remus heard a noise with his werewolf hearing. However, Sirius and Harry did not see as Remus stood and walked into the woods behind the house. However, Remus did not know why he was going into the woods, but he sensed something, something familiar. Remus sighed and walked back to the house however as he did, so did a stag as it came out of the trees. Remus stared at this animal in shock. Then he shook his head and walked away but when he did the stag turned into a human, the person that Remus thought was dead. "Moony?" Remus turned around fast and fainted at the sight of James Potter before him.

Sirius was playing with Harry when he looked over to the back porch and did not see Remus. "Harry, did you see Remus?" Sirius asked as he looked at his Godson who made Prongs ran around the grass and shook his head.

"No Siri, I have not but I did see him go into the woods," Harry said as he made Prongs jump into his arms and giggled. Sirius smiled at this and turned into a dog. Harry giggled again when the black dog laid down so Harry can get on him. Harry giggled again and got on the back of the bear-like dog. Then Padfoot barked and ran to the woods with Harry giggling as he felt the wind through his hair and on his face. Padfoot smiled as he ran over to a passed-out Remus. Then Harry got off as Sirius turned back.

"Remus? Moon?" Sirius panicked when he tried to shake Remus awake. While Sirius was doing this Harry stared at the man that looked just like him. Confused Harry went over to Sirius and hid behind him. "What is it pup?" Sirius asked when he saw Harry doing this and this point Sirius looked up and saw James however, he did not faint or pass out instead he pulled out his wand. "Who are you? A Death Eater I see. Get away from my Godson," Sirius yelled as he aimed his wand at James. However, James just stood there confused just like Harry who was behind him.

"Sirius its James. Padfoot it's me Prongs. Here I'll show you," Sirius raised an eyebrow as James said this. However, a big smile came on his face when he saw James turn into a stag. Harry looked at his Prongs and then to the real Prongs and smiled.

"Stag. Stag. Siri. Stag. Just like Prongs," Harry said as he made Prongs run around then he ran up to his father and hugged the animal. Sirius lowered his wand and smiled at the sight. Then James turned back and smiled at the child, his child. This was Harry.

"Hello Harry," James said with tears in his eyes. "I'm your father, Harry," Harry felt tears in his eyes and hugged James even more while Sirius smiled at the sight and Remus woke.

"Sirius! James is…..." Remus cut off when he saw Harry hugging his father. The werewolf smiled as Sirius helped him up. "Well, I guess things will be different now," Remus said as he walked over to James and pulled him in for a hug as well as Sirius who was the last. The family was back together, and Remus knew that he has his family back even though they are not really his brothers.

"Let's go home," James said as they all pulled out of the hug and took Harry's hand as they all walked back through the woods and to the back yard.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. Don't worry I will do a sequel. Thank you all for reading this story. You can read my other works as well I mean you don't have too but can you. I'm not begging. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


End file.
